


Deafening silence

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Begging, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fear, Fucked Up, Fucking Up, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Messing up, Nervousness, Silence, fear of losing someone, grounded, house arrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: What would happen if our post ToFixAMultiverse Ink did the same mistakes as the Ink in Underverse?





	Deafening silence

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Ink - X  
Vigour - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Ink ate his dinner nervously, stealing glances at Vigour. He hadn't talked to him in two days. He wondered if Vigour would break up with him. He had fucked up big time after all.

Vigour ate dinner without a word. He hadn't said anything in two days. A new record. But he didn't feel like talking so he wouldn't talk.

"Vigour...?" Ink asked hesitantly, not wanting to make him even angrier. He hated this silence more than any screaming.

Vigour looked up at Ink but he didn't turn his skull upwards. His silent question of 'what'?

"Please talk to me?" Ink asked quietly, looking uncomfortable.

Vigour raised a brow higher before it turned into a slightly annoyed expression. He didn't feel like talking.

Ink flinched slightly at the expression.

"Sorry..." He apologised quietly.

Vigour's expression turned blank and he looked down with a small hum. The only sound Ink had ever heard from Vigour in two days.

Ink tried to focus on eating and not in the fact that his Soul was splitting in two.

The dinner went by in silence. As the days before had.

~~~

Ink stared at his book without reading anything. He hadn't thought Vigour would be that angry. He wished he could just shout at him and have it finally be over. He hated this silence more than anything.

Vigour sketched mindlessly on the couch. He picked up a bite sized sandwich and ate it. He handed another one to Ink wordlessly.

Ink looked up and took the sandwich with a small thanks. What if Vigour hated him?

Vigour thought for a moment what to draw. He gave up thinking and began sketching whatever he saw. Which was currently the remote on the table.

Stars, he really hoped Vigour didn't hate him. What would he do without Vigour?

Ink stared at the book dejectedly.

Vigour drew silently, adding a few lines and using his fingers to smudge it together to make shading.

Ink sighed quietly. If Vigour hated him then there was nothing he could do about it. He was such a failure...

Vigour felt his Soul clench and looked at Ink. He looked... sad. Vigour blinked before looking back at his sketch. He was still too mad to do anything about it.

Ink closed his book, setting it onto the table and stood up quietly, leaving the room.

Vigour watched Ink leave curiously. He felt slightly guilty but again, he didn't make any move to fix it.

Ink felt tears drip down his cheek bones. What could he do to fix this?!

~~~

Ink put a plate with a piece of cake in front of Vigour. He hoped Vigour would acknowledge his existence.

Vigour looked up when something was placed in front of him. He looked at the slice of cake before looking at Ink with a raised brow, not understanding what he wanted.

Ink's hopeful look fell.

"I... made it for you..." He mumbled quietly, looking like a kicked puppy.

Vigour blinked for a moment before giving Ink a brief smile in thanks. It fell quick into a neutral line as he picked up a fork and took a small bite. His expression shifted briefly into happiness at the taste.

Ink had already turned away and walked back into the kitchen, not noticing the smile.

Vigour raised a brow at Ink, wondering why he had left. Vigour had wanted to share the cake.

He shrugged- ignoring the feeling in his Soul- and ate about half the cake before keeping it in the fridge for Ink.

~~~

Ink opened the fridge to get himself a glass of milk, noticing the half-eaten cake inside of it. He felt his Soul drop at the sight. That was Vigour's favourite cake. He didn't even want cake from him...

Vigour was sitting in the living room, wondering if Ink had ever eaten that cake. That reminded him, he needed to find out Ink's favorite cake flavor. Maybe when he was feeling like it he'd get Ink's favorite treat.

He smiled to himself at the thought. Maybe he could finally see Ink smile again. It had been a while.

Maybe later.

~~~

Ink looked at Vigour longingly. He missed him. He missed him so much!

"Vigour...?" He asked hesitantly.

Vigour looked up from his phone- Red had said they'd be off to try and defeat XGaster with a half baked plan- and looked at Ink with a soft hum of acknowledgment.

"You're... um... looking really handsome today....." Ink mumbled quietly.

Vigour raised a brow in confusion. He shrugged at Ink, not knowing what to say or how to react to that statement.

Ink flinched slightly, looking down. He was such a failure, even at something as simple as flirting.

Vigour looked at Ink in confusion before looking back at his phone. He didn't know what Ink was doing. Maybe he was trying something new? Or just giving a simple compliment?

"I... um... I really like your cooking..." Ink mumbled quietly, messing with his scarf nervously.

"Okay...?" Vigour said softly in confusion. Was he supposed to compliment back or something?

Ink felt tears collect in his eye sockets. He was horrible at this.

"I.. I really love you...." He mumbled.

"Yeah?" Vigour asked. He already knew this. "Where are you going with this?"

Ink tried to hold his tears back, blinking.

"D-did you sit on sugar? Cause.. you got a sweet ass..." He tried, wincing slightly at how awkward he sounded.

Vigour frowned slightly when he noticed the tears. What was Ink doing?

"Um... thanks? That's _sweet_ of you to say." he smiled at Ink to try and give him reassurance, unknowingly sending the other off the edge he had been tipping on for the past week.

Ink started sobbing, pulling his scarf up to hide his face.

"I'm sorry I'm such a failure!" He sobbed loudly.

Vigour jumped in shock at the sudden tears. "W-what?! No! You're not-!" he was cut off by Ink.

Ink sobbed as he fell to his knees, looking up at Vigour desperately.

"Pl-please don't leave me! I know I'm stupid a-and that I d-don't deserve you but please!" He sobbed.

Vigour looked at Ink with wide eyes. "W-what? Ink I-"

"I.. I love y-you. Please d-don't hate me..." Ink sobbed.

"Ink..." Vigour said softly and kneeled down. He gently touched Ink's tear stained cheek. "I would never hate you."

Ink looked up.

"B-but I'm stupid. I made a dumb mistake and endangered the whole multiverse." He sobbed quietly.

Vigour sighed harshly and frowned. "Yes, you did. But that doesn't mean I'll hate you after one mistake. It wouldn't be fair."

Ink sobbed quietly.

"But you didn't even like the cake I got you... and... I did all the chores by myself but you didn't even notice..." He explained, looking down. Vigour surely hated him.

Vigour's eyes widened and he shook his skull. "No. I did notice. And I left that cake for you to share since you just left suddenly. I was just... too stubborn to talk to you."

Ink sobbed quietly. So this had all been nothing but a misunderstanding?

Vigour sighed softly and gently pulled Ink into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this."

Ink tensed up slightly, not having received much physical contact for days.

Vigour hadn't meant it? That was... relieving.

Vigour gently nuzzled Ink's skull affectionately.

"Let me make it up to you. What do you want?" He asked softly.

"L-love me...?" Ink asked quietly, looking up at Vigour as he sniffled softly.

Vigour smiled down at Ink and pulled him closer. He nuzzled Ink's skull and rubbed his back. "Of course I will."

Ink leaned into the touch with a relieved sigh. He'd missed that.

Vigour picked the smaller up and sat on the couch with Ink in his lap. He continued to nuzzle and hug Ink as much as he could, giving Ink all the affection he had been starved of for a week.

Ink cuddled into Vigour, closing his eye sockets as he smiled slightly.

Vigour pressed butterfly kisses all over Ink's skull. Occasionally growling softly as he nuzzled Ink in between kisses.

Ink looked up at Vigour. Why was he growling? He decided that it didn't matter right then and nuzzled back gently.

Vigour smiled happily and hugged Ink tighter, his Soul humming happily. He'd never noticed how much he liked the contact too. Giving Ink love, it was the best feeling ever.

"So..." he said softly. "How much did I hurt you when I didn't say anything for a week?"

Ink looked up at Vigour. He didn't really want to tell him how much it had affected him so he shook his head in response.

"It doesn't matter..." He replied softly.

Vigour frowned and nuzzled Ink with a warm hug. His Soul pulsed with affection and love.

"Don't lie. I need to know." he said softly. "It'll help if you told me, I'm sure of it."

Ink sighed quietly.

"It hurt a lot. Especially because I tried to get your attention and you ignored me." He explained.

Vigour's frown deepened and he kissed Ink's skull softly. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I was blind for a moment. I'm sorry."

"It's okay... I made you angry..." Ink replied quietly, looking down with a frown. It had been his own fault.

"Even so," Vigour said softly as he slowly rubbed Ink's arm comfortingly. "You didn't deserve that much of a cold shoulder. No one does. I shouldn't have done that to you."

Ink looked up. But... He had hurt Vigour...

"Shh..." Vigour hushed Ink softly and rubbed his skull. "I won't do that again. Yes you made a mistake. A stupid one. But I shouldn't have dragged on the punishment. But why didn't you say anything?"

"I... I didn't want you to leave me..." Ink mumbled quietly, looking down.

"Ink, I'm not those assholes who'll leave you just because you speak your mind." Vigour said gently but firmly. He hugged Ink close, rubbing his back and arm slowly to comfort him. "You can speak your mind. We can compromise. Make it work. That's how relationships work. Not suffer alone in misunderstandings and pain."

Ink sniffled quietly.

"Sorry..." He mumbled softly.

Vigour gently wiped away the tears collecting in Ink's eye sockets. "It's okay. But promise me you'll tell me when you're hurting. Okay?"

Ink nodded slightly.

"I promise..." He replied quietly.

Vigour smiled and kissed Ink on the lips for a moment.

He pulled away with a loving look in his eyes. "Good. Now, you wanted to be loved right?"

Ink kissed back gently, looking up at Vigour. He nodded slightly.

Vigour smiled happily and hugged Ink close. "Good. Cause I'm not going to let you go for a week. Be ready for hugs and kisses and flirts Inky-Bunny!"

Ink relaxed slightly at the pet name and cuddled into Vigour slightly.

"I'd like that..." He replied softly.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
